


Liquid Courage and the Truth

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [35]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Drabble, Drunk Danny "Danno" Williams, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e18 Loa Aloha (The Long Goodbye), In Vino Veritas, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny drives aimlessly for hours until he appears at Steve's front door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "alternate universe" on 100 Words: https://www.imzy.com/100words/
> 
> I've always wondered what would have happened if Danny had gone to Steve the night Matty disappeared instead of going to Rachel. This is my take on what could have happened.

Danny drives aimlessly for hours until he appears at Steve's front door.

A few sharp knocks and Steve answers.

"Danny? What's wrong?"

"Matty's gone. I lost him."

Steve steps back and lets Danny enter. He offers Danny one beer, then another, as Danny recounts his tale. After two, Danny stops counting.

"Why'd you lie to the FBI for me?"

Steve doesn't reply.

Later, Danny, with a burst of liquid courage, attempts to kiss Steve. Steve backs away and urges Danny to get some sleep. He's too drunk, Steve claims.

"If I weren't drunk, would you kiss me?"

Steve sighs.

"Yes."


End file.
